Zero no Tsukaima The Girlfriend
by LeMaK
Summary: Tiffania summons her familiar and Saito knows the said person very well.
1. Prologue

"Wait Saito!" A girl yelled after her secret love. It was a girl with long, black hair and green eyes named Megumi Tesuka.

"Hey Meg, what do you want?" The boy returned. After she ran up to him she started to talk.

"I just wanted to talk with you about something." She said nervous.

"Sure but can we walk while talking? I need to go and let this notebook get repaired." He replied without noticing her nervous tone.

"Fine I guess I have to come with you." They walked some minutes after Saito wondered why she wasn´t talking to him.

"Didn´t you wanted to talk to me about something?" Saito asked confused.

"Yeah I-I well… It was nothing." Megumi wanted to tell him about her feelings but the fear of losing her best friend was too big.

"If you say so." Saito returned. He wondered why she was acting so strange lately. She never was like that since they first met in the second grade.

"Do you want to come over later? We didn´t hang out for a while." The black haired boy asked.

"S-Sure." She hid her face from him because she could feel how she blushed. She was really happy that he asked her but she tried to hide the joy. Anyways Saito could cleary hear how her mood changed from glum into happy.

It was afternoon and Megumi already went over to Saito with the intention to finally tell him how she feels but every time she opened her mouth to tell him no words came out. When she was around him she could speak about everything she even told him secrets she didn´t told anyone before but she couldn´t tell him her biggest secret. They just sat there and talked for hours before Megumi finally said what she wanted to say.

"S-Saito what I wanted to tell you today was well I-I think… I… love… you." She said and looked down to the ground because she was too afraid of Saito´s reaction. But unexpected by her Saito just hugged her.

"I already knew that." Saito said and let go of her.

"So… d-do you love me too?" She asked a bit confused about his sudden reaction.

"Of course I do. How could someone not love you?" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And are we a couple now?" She asked still confused but also very happy.

"I think so." Saito smiled at her. Megumi was the happiest person right now and nothing could destroy that.

One week later the new couple talked over their phones.

Do you want to come over today? We could do homework and stuff like that." Megumie asked her new boyfriend. She still couldn´t believe it.

"I will come but I have to get my Notebook first. Today it will be ready. I will come right after I got it."

"Ok then see you later." She replied.

"Yeah see you." Saito said and hang up.

He went through the city with his new Notebook in his hand. He just wanted to get to Megumi as fast as he could but the portal that would change his life distracted him.

He poked it twice after it surrounded his hand and sucked him in."

The last thing he thought of was his girlfriend.


	2. Familiar summoning

"Saito?" The pink haired mage asked, still tired from when she woke up. Louise remembered looking next to her, disappointed not to see Saito lying next to her.

"Saito!" She yelled, louder this time but there was no reply.

"Where did he go this time? That stupid dog." She mumbled as she stood up with the intention to search for him. She took a quick gaze out of the window to see what she didn't wanted to see: A black haired boy talking to another girl.

Well she wouldn't mind if it was just some random girl but of course it HAD to be Tiffania. Filled with anger and jealousy, Louise ran outside.

"S-Saito! What are you doing?!" She yelled as she ran up to him.

"Uh… good morning Louise. What's the matter?" The boy said trying to change the subject.

"Don't distract me! Why are you talking to girls other than me again?!"

"Louise I…" But before Saito could answer, he was kicked where it hurts. He fell down to the ground and tried so say something, anything, but the pain wouldn't let him.

"What were you talking about?" But the boy still couldn't say a word.

"Speak!" She yelled but there still was no reply.

"Um… Louise-san I just told him that I want to summon my familiar today because you two look so happy together… sometimes." Tiffania explained so the boy wouldn't get kicked for a second time.

"I see… When do you plan to summon it?"

"Around noon. I really hope that I get a familiar like Saito." She said as she looked back to Saito, who still was lying on the ground.

"You see Louise? There was no reason to kick me!" Saito yelled while he stood up.

"O-Of course there was. You left me alone without saying a word."

"So you were jealous because I was with Tiffania instead of being with you?" Saito asked with an almost evil grin plastered on his face.

"N-No I wasn't!" Louise replied blushing in a bright red.

"You are so cute when you blush." He smiled, eyes on her.

"I am not blushing!" The mage replied, blushing even more.

"Yes you are." Saito said before hugging her. Then Louise noticed that Tiffania was still watching and she immediately kicked Saito again.

"Not… again." Saito said while falling to the ground once again.

Louise ran back into her room to avoid more embarrassing situations while Tiffania decided to prepare herself for the summoning so Saito sat alone on the ground. He wondered why Louise always was like this. She never told him how much he means to her.

Meanwhile, Louise was thinking of the same subject. She really wanted to tell him but she wasn't ready besides her parents wouldn't accept it if their daughter was in love with a commoner.

Back with Saito, he had made his decision. "I should talk to her." He told himself and stood up. He stood in front of her room and slowly opened the door. Louise buried her head in the pillow and mumbled something.

"Is everything alright?" Saito asked, coming closer to Louise. She didn't notice him coming in and was surprised to hear his voice.

"Of course." She immediately answered without taking her head out of the pillow.

"Fine. Tiffa will summon her familiar soon. Don't you want to go there?"

"No."

"And will you tell me the reason?"

"I don't need a reason, do I?"

"Well, I will go anyways. I want to see what Tiffa summons. But since she is a void mage I think it will be a human like me."

"Go then!" Louise yelled into the pillow, her voice barely audible.

"What is your problem? I won't leave you for her or anyone else." Saito said trying to calm her down.

"You say that all the time but when I want you to be with me, you never are there. Just like this morning." The mage answered after she lifted her head from the pillow and gave Saito an angry glare.

"Louise I'm sorry but you never say that you love or at least like me." The boy replied, his tone reproachful.

"Because I don't like you!" She yelled before pressing her face into the pillow again. She didn't want to see Saito's reaction to what she'd just said. She couldn't believe that she lied about her feelings for him again. She always told herself that it is ok, that she didn't need to tell Saito about her feelings but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she didn't love or like him.

"If you feel like this, I think I should leave now." Saito answered, depressed. Louise could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice and almost started to cry.

Saito looked back at Louise, who had buried her face in the pillow again, before he closed the door and started to walk in Tiffania's direction.

Why can't I just tell him about my feelings for him? I know how much he loves me and that he will never leave me for anyone else, but why can't I just say "I love you" to him? Louise thought. She knew that she had really hurt him this time and that he probably would stop loving her. Just the image of Saito loving someone else made Louise cry.

Meanwhile, Saito walked around the school and searched for Tiffania. While he was walking around, he got lost in his thoughts. Why can't I just stop loving her? She doesn't even like me. Saito thought sadly. He finally saw Tiffania with her wand prepared to summon her own familiar.

"Hey Tiffa! Are you ready?" The half-elf looked around and smiled at Saito.

"Saito-san. I'm glad that you are here but where is Louise?" She asked confusedly, but Saito only shook his head.

"I see." Tiffania replied, a sad expression gracing her normally cheery one.

"Miss Westwood. We should get ready." Mr. Colbert said, "Saito you came to see who will be her new familiar I'm guessing."

"Since I never saw a summoning before, I'm very excited."

"Well let's start. Summon Servant is an easy spell. Just open your mind and call your yet unknown familiar with your heart."

"Alright…

"My name is Tiffania Westwood. Pentagon of the five-elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar."

A portal opened in front of them and suddenly a black haired girl fell out.

"W-Where am I?" She asked while rubbing her head and looking around. She didn't notice anyone of the people around her.

Tiffa looked at Saito who looked very surprised and confused.

"What's the matter Saito?" She asked worried.

"I know her. S-S-She is my girlfriend!"

**I hope you liked the first Chapter and don´t worry my other story isn´t dead but it´s hard to write something for me now. But I will have holidays soon so I think there will be the next chapter soon.**

**And I almost finished the second chapter of this one :D**


	3. Old feelings revived

Louise still lay in her bed and thought about her relationship with Saito. After just lying there for hours she decided that she wouldn´t care about what her parents would say about her falling in love with a commoner. She just loved Saito too much. Louise knew that she had to talk to him this time and apologize for always being so rude. With that intention she stood up and went for searching Saito. She walked around several minutes before she found Tiffania.

"Hey Tiffa did you saw Saito anywhere?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Not since I summoned my familiar."

"Oh right. And what kind of familiar is it?"

"It is a girl and Saito said something about that she is hi-…" Tiffa stopped herself from saying that her familiar is Saito´s girlfriend because she was afraid what Louise´s reaction would be.

"She is his what?" Louise asked having a clue what Tiffa wanted to say.

"Maybe it´s better when Saito explains it to you. I really have to go now." Tiffa said trying to escape that situation.

"He will have to." Louise said with a tone of anger.

Louise ran around and searched for Saito but she knew that she didn´t even know what to say so it would be better if she doesn´t find him.

At the same time Saito explained his old friend, Megumi Tesuka, almost everything that happened after he got sucked into this world. He didn´t lied about Louise but he also didn´t told the truth. He just said Louise was his master and friend.

"And how did you get here?" Saito asked confused.

"I was on my way home from school as I noticed some kind of orange glowing portal. I had to move towards it and after I touched it the thing immediately sucked me in."

"And did you have another boyfriend?"

"No. I couldn´t stop thinking about you and I still loved you the whole time." Megumi said serious.

"Everyone said you were dead but I just couldn´t believe it and now I am here with you." She said before starting to cry. She didn´t cried because she was sad but because of happiness. She laid her head against Saito´s chest and he put his hand around her waist.

"Do you still love me?" She suddenly broke the silence.

"I do." Saito wondered why he said that immediately without even thinking about Louise. But his thoughts were interrupted by Megumi´s lips pressing against Saito´s.

"I missed you." She said after their lips separated.

"I missed you too." Saito answered.

"Are we a couple again now?"

"I don't know." Saito replied. He wasn´t sure about his feelings for Megumi or Louise.

"So you have a girlfriend here." She said disappointed.

"No but I see to you the first time after three years. I need some time to collect my thoughts."

"I see." She answered.

"I should go now." Megumi said breaking the awkward silence.

Saito didn´t said anything he just nodded and saw her slowly leaving. He still loved Megumi but he also fell in love with Louise.

"Saito?!" He could hear Louise calling him but he didn´t wanted to talk to her now so he hid until he could hear her moving away from him. He lay down and thought about everything what happened recently. He was very happy that he could be together with Megumi again and Louise told him that she didn´t even liked him so he thought that it would be okay for him to be with Megumi.

Meanwhile Louise went around and searched Saito. She couldn´t find him but a girl she never saw before.

"Hello?"Louise said and walked up to the girl.

"Oh Hello." Megumi returned.

"May I ask what´s your name?"

"I am Megumi. And you are?"

"I am Louise. Are you a new student? I never saw you here before." Louise asked curious.

"No I got summoned as a familiar." As she heard that Louise´s fear of losing Saito grew. Megumi was cuter than Louise.

"What is your relation to Saito?" Louise asked.

"You know Saito?" Megumi asked. She thought that Louise could tell her how Saito changed. However Louise didn´t responded to the question.

"Answer me." Louise said angry.

"I don´t know. Saito didn´t talked to me about it." Meg explained.

"How are you related to him?" Megumi asked confused.

"H-He is my B-Boyfriend." Louise lied to her because she didn´t wanted to lose Saito. Not to her or anyone else.

"I see. So he had a girlfriend." Megumi said disappointed and sad.

"Yes and he said he would never leave me for someone else." Louise said making things worse.

"Could you please go now? I need time alone." Megumi replied depressed.

Saito stood up and wanted to search for Megumi but after a while he found the person he really didn´t wanted to see.

"Saito where were you again?" Louise asked trying not to sound angry.

"You don´t need to know do you?" Saito wanted to get to Megumi as fast as he could so he tried to avoid a conversation.

"Of course I do. I´m still your master." Louise answered. She heard that Saito doesn´t wanted to see her and almost started to cry.

"Louise can we talk later I have to do something." He said and got behind her. Louise wanted to say something but she couldn´t because it hurt her that Saito tried so hard to get away from her. After Saito went further Louise dropped to her knees. She knew that it was too late to apologize. Saito was sorry that he left Louise there but he needed to see Megumi.

He went around for several minutes before he found the black haired girl.

"Hey Meg!" He said joyful and ran up to her. But she didn´t replied. She just stood up and ran away. Saito was confused by her reaction and followed her.

"Why were you running away?" He asked confused after he got to her.

"I know that you were lying." Megumi cried.

"What?" Saito was very confused right now.

"I know that that Louise is your girlfriend."

"She isn´t. Who told you that?" Saito said and came closer to Meg before he tried to hug her but she moved away.

"Louise said that you told her you would never leave her for anyone."

"I said that before I met you again. I still love you Meg." He said and looked her deep in the eyes.

Megumi didn´t said anything the just returned gaze as their faces came closer. When their lips met Louise came around on of the trees and couldn´t believe what she saw.

**So here is the second chapter. I will focus on this story because, well I got 595 views after two days. My other story WILL get updated but I don´t know when.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it and this is the first time I upload something without a beta reader and I hope you like it.**

**Have a nice day.**


	4. Desicions

Louise couldn´t believe what she just saw. Saito kissing another girl but this time she wasn´t angry. She didn´t had the urge to hurt him or something. She ran away without knowing where to go because Louise really wanted to be alone. While she was running away Louise thought about how much she loved Saito and that she couldn´t live without him.

_Everything is my fault _she fought _Why didn´t I just told him about my feelings? _She finally stopped. Louise sat down and cried while hugging her knees. She hoped she didn´t had to see Saito ever again but she knew she had to. Louise didn´t knew what to do. She couldn´t live without Saito but to see him with another girl broke her heart. She didn´t wanted to live like this. Suddenly she heard someone coming closer. Louise hoped it would be Saito searching for her but it was just a random villager who was running across the tracks.

_Maybe Saito doesn´t care for me anymore. Maybe I should just let him go. _She sat there the rest of the day having those thoughts but as it started to turn dark she needed to head back to the school. She slowly walked up the stairs to the floor on which her room was. She opened the door and was happy but also disappointed not to find Saito in it.

She lay down on the bed, pressing her face into the pillow. Louise wanted that everything was just a dream and that she would wake up lying next to Saito, but she knew that that wouldn´t happen. After several minutes, Louise almost fell asleep, she heard how the door slowly was opened. She hoped that it would be Saito, who would lie down next to her so she pretended to be sleeping. The person who entered the room didn´t lay down next to Louise so she slowly opened one eye to see who the person is. It was Megumi.

"Louise?"

"What do you want?" Louise replied with an angry tone.

However, Meg didn´t answered to the question.

"Saito was worried about you. He searched for you the whole day. Where have you been?"

"Why should I tell you?" Louise said, getting angrier.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should go and talk to Saito. He has something he wants to tell you." After saying so, Meg left the room, leaving Louise alone with her thoughts.

_What does she mean by saying Saito has to tell me something? Maybe he wants to tell me that he will leave this world with his girlfriend. I can´t live without him and I don´t want to._

She thought about that for some more time before she fell asleep.

Louise woke up early the next day. She couldn´t get much sleep anyways so she decided to go out for a walk. She had a bad headache and maybe some fresh air would fix that. She still wondered what Saito wanted to tell her. Louise got dressed and slowly opened the door. She went down the stairs and headed straight to the fountain. She sat down and took some deep breathes. Louise still was tired because of the fact that she was busy thinking of what Saito could wanted to tell her. Suddenly someone gently poked her shoulder. She turned around and saw Saito smiling at her.

"Hey Louise." He said still smiling. Louise took some steps back from him.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to hide that she was happy that he was there.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Saito said serious but still smiling.

"But I don´t want to her what you have to say." Louise replied and too some more steps away. She saw Saito´s disappointment but she also knew that he wouldn´t give up that easily.

"Please just listen to me." Saito begged. But Louise didn´t wanted to get hurt by what he wanted to say.

"No I won´t."

"If that is how it is I should just leave you now." Saito said and turned around before he slowly started to walk away. Louise felt sorry for him. She wanted to get some more sleep since she didn´t had school today and walked back to her room. Before she could get some sleep Meg walked in again.

"Hey." Meg said.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you wouldn´t listen what Saito has to say so I want to tell you what happened yesterday after you ran away."

"Why do you think I want to hear it from you if I don´t want to hear it from Saito?"

"Just let me say what I have to say. Saito told me some things about what happened after he got sucked into this world. Anyways he didn´t mentioned you or any other girl. He said that he still loves me but after he saw your reaction to that Saito kissed me he told me the whole story. Now I know how much you mean to him and I also know how much he means to you. I don´t want to get between you two but if you keep acting like this some over girl will." Louise didn´t knew what to say she just sat there with an open jaw looking at Megumi.

"What should I do?" Louise asked after some time has passed.

"Just go and talk to him."

"Is that all you have to say?" Louise asked sarcastic but Meg didn´t replied instead she just left the room. Louise knew that Saito loved her and she also knew that she had to tell him how she feels right now. She stood up and she didn´t knew why but she started to run. She wanted to be with Saito as fast as possible. Louise couldn´t find him anywhere although she searched everywhere in the school. Suddenly she saw someone sitting on a bench and looking at the ground. She had no doubt that it was Saito. Saito still looked to the ground and thought that maybe Louise didn´t wanted to speak with him ever again. Suddenly someone sat down right next to him. It was her. The person he loved more than everything else on this world.

"Louise?" Saito asked confused.

"I-I have to tell you something." Louise said shy.

"No I have to say something first. I am sorry for every time I hurt you." Saito said while looking deep into Louise´s eyes.

"You don´t need to apologize. It was also my fault. I never told you how much you mean to me. Saito, I love you!" Louise said and couldn´t help but blush. She closed her eyes of embarrassment and couldn´t hear Saito respond to what she just said.

"Please say somethi-" Her words got cut by Saito, who presses his lips against hers.

"Do you love me more than Meg?"

"Of course I do. You are the only person I love and I couldn´t imagine somebody else than you." Louise smiled and leaned her head against Saito´s shoulder. They went hand in hand back to Louise´s room where Louise immediately dropped onto the bed and Saito gently hugged her from behind before they fell asleep.

The End

**Sorry for keeping you wait so long and sorry for making such a bad ending and sorry for not uploading anything else and sorry for having so much word repeats. But I hope you liked it anyways ;D**

**Yes the story ends here BUT there may by a sequel which shows how Meg gets back to her world. But I havend planned anything so don´t wait for it.**

**Well see you guys and I hope you have a nice day ;D.**

**P.S. Who finds the Billy Talent reference gets 100 points :D**


End file.
